characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin 'is the main antagonist of ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, a Hideo Kojima game. Background Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin was the son of Boris Volgin, a high-ranking member of Joseph Stalin's Red Army. Boris had knowledge on the location of the funds of the Philosophers, a secret group formed by the wealthiest people on Earth. These funds, known as "The Philosophers' Legacy" were laundered and later stolen by Boris after the end of World War II. Once his father passed away, Yevgeny inherited the Legacy, despite not being legally allowed to do so. Due to his influences and wealth, the new Volgin quickly rose to the top of the Soviet Union's army, and planned to cause a worldwide crisis in order to make Nikita Krushchev lose his position as the leader of the Soviet Union. Naturally, the USA wasn't going to stand for this level of corruption. The USA started an intel-gathering black ops operation known as the Virtuous Mission. In that op, the soldier codenamed Naked Snake found out that the legendary American soldier called "The Boss" had defected in favour of the Soviets and was cooperating with Volgin. After the massive failure of the Virtuous Mission, the CIA sent Snake to Russia again, this time, with the objective of taking down Volgin and destroying his brand new weapon, the Shagohod, a tank that shoots intercontinental ballistic missiles that can reach any location in the USA from Russia. However, the Shagohod was still incomplete, so Volgin and the Cobras kidnapped Professor Sokolov, a genius engineer, during the Virtuous Mission. While Sokolov developed the Shagohod, Volgin commanded the Cobra Unit and the Soviet Army to destroy Naked Snake. Due to the Cobras' failure, Volgin was forced to capture the American himself. Even then, despite all his efforts, Snake was able to thwart his plans and destroy the Shagohod. Volgin was thought dead after being struck by lightning, but that was not entirely true. He entered a coma for nine years, and he was soon reborn under a new name "The Man on Fire". Volgin had lost his consciousness, and was driven by his sheer thirst for vengeance, becoming demon-like. The man known as Skull Face was aware of Volgin's hatred of Snake, now known as Big Boss, and used it in his favour to destroy his enemy, Venom Snake. Powers & Abilities *'''Electrokinesis: Volgin has the ability to produce electricity from his own body. He stated that he can produce a maximum of 10,000,000 volts. He can fire lightning out of his hands, cover himself in electricity to prevent being touched, use electricity to fire bullets, absorb electricity in order to heal himself, or control vehicles from the outside by administrating discharges through the vehicle's wires. *'Boxing Prowess:' Volgin's fighting style utilizes his experience in boxing in combination with his electrokinesis to deliver crushing blows that can easily break the opponent's bones. Equipment *'Makarov:' A small handgun that Volgin rarely uses. *'Davy Crockett:' A miniature nuke launcher that weighs 300 kilograms and fires Mk-54 nukes, which have a yield of 20 tons of TNT. *'Rubber Suit: '''A specialized rubber suit that Volgin wears beneath his uniform, letting him generate his maximum level of electricity without damaging himself. *'Rifle Shells: Rifle shells that Volgin can place between his fingers to increase the force of his punch. By sending electricity into the shells, Volgin can detonate them for an effect similar to a gunshot, and electrocute anyone his punch hits, dealing damage on three levels. *Shagohod: A huge nuclear tank developed by Professor Sokolov. More details can be seen in the Shagohod's page. Alternate Forms Man on Fire After his supposed death due to being struck by lightning, Volgin entered a coma. When he woke up, he was driven to get his revenge on Snake, and gained a new appearance, along with new powers. *'''Pyrokinesis: As the Man on Fire, Volgin is capable of setting anything on fire and creating huge columns of flames. *'Bullet Immunity:' His body is so hot that regular bullets cannot harm him in his regular state, but will become vulnerable to them if he' drenched in water. *'Teleporting: '''Volgin gained the supernatural ability to teleport short distances. *'Flaming Horse:' Volgin can summon a flaming horse at any time in order to travel long distances in less time. Feats Strength *Knocked out EVA with a single shock. *Casually punched a large hole in a wall. *Threw Granin several metres high with a single punch, and caused him to knock over multiple barrels. *Beat Granin to death. *Beat the everloving shit out of Snake. *Can easily punch humans to death. *Strong enough to punch through the Shagohod's armor. Speed *Shot Sokolov several times before he could react. *Casually deflects bullets. *Can keep up with Snake, who often dodges explosions. Durability *Took hits from The Boss. *Took hits from Naked Snake, who is strong enough to lift a 9500-ton machine. *Survived getting shot multiple times. *When covered in electricity, immune to bullets. *Tanked an explosion that destroyed a hangar. *Can withstand impacts from an RPG-7's rockets. *Survived getting struck by natural lightning. Skill *Using the Philosopher's Legacy, built Granin's facility and Groznyj Grad. *Illegally inherited the Philosopher's Legacy. *Became a boxing champion in his younger days. *Became the deadliest person in the Soviet Army. *Cheated death thanks to his immense thirst for revenge. Weaknesses *Arrogant *Some of his attacks leave him wide open. *As the Man on Fire, he loses all strategic value. *As the Man on Fire, he can be put out with large quantities of water. Fun Facts *In MGS3, Volgin sometimes utters the words ''"Kuwabara, Kuwabara". In Japan, those words are said in order to prevent being struck by lightning, or wishing for luck, similarly to "knocking on wood". *Volgin is bisexual and had an affair with Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, who looks suspiciously like Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 2. **This was referenced in the game's Secret Theatre, where a time-travelling Raiden comes across Volgin, who... "had a good time" with him. **Additionally, Volgin has shown sadistic tendencies, as he enjoys making others suffer. The sexual connotations of the term also apply to him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Metal Gear Category:Military Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Russian Characters Category:Pure Evil